campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Hades Beginning
HunterofArtemis12 House of Hades Beginning Written before[[ The House of Hades| The House of Hades]] (about a year ago after reading The Mark of Athena) A/N: Funny how some of this was a little accurate. Using water to slow the fall, evil water. I don't know I might be a seer, I can see the future haha. I made this a year before Yhe House of Hades by the way. Falling. Annabeth gripped Percy’s hands- the only thing that kept her sane- as they fell farther and farther into the pit of Tarturus. She could still feel the spider web connected to her ankle, pulling her down. She forced herself not to scream, but the sensation was terrifying. Imagine going on the scariest roller coaster you’ve ever gone on, knowing that you were going to die or really hurt yourself at the end of it. Plus, an enormous pain on your ankle. Then multiply that by 100. You might get how Annabeth felt as they plunged towards absolute nothing. Oh yeah, and don’t forget the wind that seemed to be coming from the pit, sucking everything in a twenty foot radius into it’s gaping void. The wind felt like five million sharp needles sticking into her arms and legs, jabbing and poking without mercy. Annabeth’s ears popped as they fell. Athena- mother, I saved your stupid statue. A little help now, please? '' '' '' How long until they reached the bottom? If they were still falling it would be impossible to climb back up. Annabeth did the calculations in her head. No way could they climb up without being sucked back in or slipping on sides. As far as she could tell, there weren’t any ledges or handholds to grab onto except for a few scattered far from one another. She tightened her grip on Percy’s hands. “Percy…” She sobbed, her fears pouring out of her thoughts. She couldn’t think about it. “It’s okay,” Percy’s voice sounded tight and Annabeth could tell he was trying to be brave for her sake. “Do…do you sense anything?” Annabeth yelled trying to be heard over the roar of wind. She listened herself, but she couldn’t tell. It was like trying to find Annabeth when she had her magic Yankee’s Cap of invisibility cap on. It was still in her cabin on the ''Argo II ''because her mother had made it stop working. (Anger issues.) Percy didn’t answer for a long pause. Finally he said, “Yeah- there’s water down there. Maybe I can use it to slow our fall.” Annabeth nodded her head frantically, even though Percy couldn’t see her. It was too dark down there. They landed with a painful ''splash! ''in the water, at the bottom of Tarturus. “Ow,” Annabeth touched her broken ankle. Sadly, it had not been spared in the fall. Pain raced up her leg, like someone was poking her molecules with red hot barbecue tongs. She knew that falling that far, landing on water would feel the same as concrete but she was positive that Percy had tried to make it more or less of a soft thump. (Less.) Percy winced as he stood up in the water. “Sorry about that.” He helped her up. Annabeth normally liked water, but this…seemed hostile. Almost evil, like it wanted to reach out and drown her. Percy seemed to be thinking the same thing. “What’s wrong with this place?” He demanded looking around. The water reached up with evil clawing hands and grabbed hold of his orange Camp Halfblood T-shirt. Percy glared at the water and slapped it off of him. “Can you see?” He asked his girlfriend. Annabeth shook her head. “No…why? Can you see where we are?” Percy laughed despite the fact that they had no way of getting out of here. “Well duh, we’re in Tarturus! But yeah, I can see. I think the water thing is helping…” His voice drifted off. “Annabeth, you’re laptop…and you’re dagger.” He splashed away leaving Annabeth alone. “Percy?” Her voice was shrill, and she cursed herself for sounding scared. “Where did you go?” Suddenly, a faint glow was warming her face. She touched her dagger. “I thought I lost this.” Annabeth admitted taking it back from Percy. “I can see again at least.” Percy nodded and handed her Daedalus’ laptop. “I don’t know how this thing survived the fall. It’s not even cracked or anything. No water, nothing. Strange isn’t it?” Annabeth stuck the laptop under her arm. She wished she had her backpack, but she didn’t see it down here. Was it possible it was still up in the chamber the Athena Parthenos stood in? She’d thought it had fallen when the cars and cement had come down (long story) but perhaps it had just been buried. Suddenly, another watery hand erupted from the area of water they stood in and grabbed her arm. With a yelp Annabeth was pulled down struggling into the body of water. Another hand grabbed her neck and started to choke her. “PERCY!” She screamed kicking as her head went under. Percy frowned like he was concentrating and thrust his hand out. For a long horrifying moment, nothing happened. Then Annabeth shot out of the water and landed on the banks. Percy trudged after her, warding off the evil water as best he could. Annabeth hated her luck. Percy on impulse took her close. “Hey,” He breathed down her neck, “At least we’re together,” He paused for a moment, “And alive.” Annabeth hesitated. “Yeah, it’s a good thing we’re alive…for now.” He touched her skin and she immediately turned warm and dry. “The water,” Percy said uncomfortably, “I couldn’t control it as well. It was like something else was wrestling with me for control.” Annabeth shrugged and spat out water from her lungs. “You won Seaweed Brain. Thanks for saving me.” Percy didn’t answer, he didn’t need too. She looked around the pit. As far as she could tell, it went on forever. “Where do we go now? Nico barely survived this place, and he’s a son of Hades.” She put her head against Percy’s chest. ''Kill me now, before this get’s worse. ''She thought dejectedly to herself. Their quest seemed hopeless to her, but she would never admit that to anybody. Percy patted her on the back, not the most comforting move, but better than nothing. “Well, I told Nico to lead the others to the mortal side of the Doors of Death. We’ll go through this way- it had to happen anyways. It’s just a piece of luck that we got down here.” He told her how they only had a month until Gaea watered one of the 7 demigods blood on the Ancient Stones. “A month from now…” Annabeth calculated what day it was. “August first? I guess we destroyed July first but…?” She questioned. “Why those dates in particular?” Percy shrugged. “Why do the gods do anything? Nobody knows.” “I wish I had a pizza.” He added looking at his stomach. “That Italian one was gross.” Annabeth resisted the urge to smack her boyfriend. But her love for him overpowered her anger. Besides, all the things he’d done for her almost made up for the stupid things he said. Like when he turned down Reyna (the praetor of Camp Jupiter), jumped into Tarturus with her, and when he cared for her, like when she was hurt. Like right now. Percy sat down and Annabeth did the same. They were both tired. “Gaea told me…” Percy moistened his lips. Annabeth looked at him. “What did she say? We need to know everything Percy.” She was deadly serious. Percy nodded. “Okay, she told me that it didn’t matter when we fell. She just said that we WOULD fall and she would be there to collect us.” Silence. Annabeth looked down at her ankle and winced. Percy immediately moved forward to help her. “Are you okay?” He asked worriedly. Annabeth nodded. “I’ll be alright Percy. I had some ambrosia- it should heal in a matter of hours. Good as new, almost.” She winced as she talked. It certainly didn’t ''feel ''like it was healing. He nodded. Abruptly, Percy’s back straightened in a flash. His muscles tensed. “Something’s down here.” Percy drew Riptide in an instant. The celestial bronze cast an eerie light around the area they were standing. Annabeth thought she saw glowing eyes peek out at them from everywhere in the room, but when she blinked they were gone. “Yes, someone is down here.” An inhuman female voice hissed in the darkness. Annabeth froze. She knew that voice. She’d completely forgotten about Arachne the immortal spider (credit to Athena), who she had outwitted before they fell into Tarturus. The huge spider had fallen with them. “Show yourself!” Annabeth commanded, her voice shaking a little. Annabeth wanted to slap herself. ''Don’t sound scared! ''She scolded herself. Percy stepped in front of her, which she absolutely despised him for. She could protect herself. Arachne answered in a voice that sounded like one million angry wasps all trying to talk at once but they kept getting tripped up. It was creepy and unsettling, and so Annabeth decided maybe a little protection wasn’t so bad. “Arachne?” Percy guessed swiveling his head around, looking for the giant spider. They found her lying off to their right still in her Chinese Spider-cuffs. “Let me out, and I will spin a web to carry all of us too the top.” Arachne promised still squirming in her trap. Percy glared at her and then turned to look at Annabeth. “She’s lying.” He said. Annabeth nodded, Arachne thought she could fool them, but she couldn’t trick them with her fake promises. “There’s no way she could spin that much web.” Annabeth told Percy. “No, you’re going to stay in there.” Annabeth said firmly. No way was she letting a blood thirsty giant immortal spider on the loose anyways. Arachne wailed from within her tight jail. “I only want to feed on you, you violent little-I m…mean…I think you’re a lovely girl. We could chat about oh, um…things, if you just let me out! I could tell you the secret to defeating Gaea!” Annabeth blinked. The last offer was too good to be true. “Tell us the secret to defeating Gaea anyways, or we’ll kill you.” She hefted her dagger, even though the giant spider couldn’t see it Percy pushed his black hair out of his face. “She knows? Does she work for Dirt Face or something?” He asked accusingly. His face twisted up into a picture of distrust and anger. He was good at that face. Annabeth nodded but didn’t say anything out loud. Arachne seemed to be trying to shake her head inside her enlarged model of Chinese Spider-cuffs. “You must let me out first, or you will hear nothing. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. This was going no where. Her ankle still hurt, they were in Tarturus, she’d lost her friends and they were probably going to die. She really wanted some good news, like the secret to defeating Gaea. Percy shook his head at her, but Annabeth wasn’t looking at him. “Fat chance Arachne,” She said, “We are ''not letting you out.” Arachne heaved a great sigh and her spinnerets started working again. Annabeth realized a piece of spider silk was still attached to it. Arachne continued to talk, “You will never find out what will happen on August first- terror and destruction! Gaea will tear up the roots; getting to the bottom of the Olympians reign! She will wake and nothing can stop her! Her powers and rage will be one thousand times more powerful than Typhon!” She heard Percy gasp behind her. They’d met Typhon before and he wasn’t one you would call a weakling. Annabeth felt a tugging on her ankle and she looked down. “Percy-cut the web!” She was an idiot. She’d fallen for the same trick twice. She raised her dagger but Percy was already on it. Percy caught on quickly and slashed in a deadly arc of Celestial Bronze and the spiders silk was severed. Annabeth cried out in relief and pain. “Thanks,” She breathed. She realized Arachne had been trying to pull her toward her sharp spinnerets again. Arachne cackled from her prison. “The essence of so many monsters here- I am….” She burst from her Chinese Spider-cuffs with an easy ripple of her leg muscles. “FREE!” She glared at Annabeth with her red glowing eyes. Her brown hair was tangled behind her and she started to comb it out with her human (more or less) hands. Annabeth had a crazy image run through her head like Arachne’s mother Idmon saying, ''now sweetie, when you are getting ready to kill defenseless demigods you must always look neat and tidy. Always comb your hair so you look respectable. ''Annabeth almost laughed out loud if not for the fact that her worst nightmare was looming over her. “Daughter of Athena, you thought you could outsmart me. I would kill you now, but Gaea wants both of your blood spilt on the ancient stones.” The spider whistled. Thousands of monsters, more than Annabeth had ever seen in her lifetime crawled out of holes and crevices. Percy whistled appreciatively as the monsters thundered toward them, too many to count. “Wow,” He commented, “Well that’s a lot.” It was a ‘duh’ statement, but Annabeth had the urge to say that too. She didn’t have the lungs to scream, the will to stand up to them, or the energy to run. “So this is it?” She looked at Percy. He looked at her. “Whenever it may be, I’m not going down without you.” Annabeth’s smile was vague. “Me too.” And the two demigods were swamped with a never ending flow of monsters. Category:Fanfiction Category:HunterofArtemis12